


Untitled

by AnonymousSDM



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-21 17:27:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18706975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousSDM/pseuds/AnonymousSDM
Summary: จอห์นนี่ เดปป์ กับจู๊ด ลอว์ แทบไม่มีอะไรที่เข้ากันได้เลย





	Untitled

จอห์นนี่ เดปป์ กับจู๊ด ลอว์ แทบไม่มีอะไรที่เข้ากันได้เลย

จู๊ด ลอว์ เป็นหนุ่มนักรักช่างบริหารเสน่ห์ จอห์นนี่ เดปป์ หัวปักหัวปำกับความรักลึกซึ้งที่เกิดขึ้นนาน ๆ ครั้ง - จู๊ด ลอว์ ช่างเล่นช่างหัวเราะอารมณ์ดี รับมือกับสื่อมวลชนได้อย่างกระตือรือล้นและเป็นมืออาชีพ จอห์นนี่ เดปป์ขี้อาย และไม่รู้จะเอามือเอาไม้ไปไว้ที่ไหนเวลาอยู่นอกบทบาท - จู๊ด ลอว์ ชอบปาร์ตี้และเข้าสังคม ส่วนจอห์นนี่ เดปป์ ชอบใช้เวลาว่างตามลำพังกับหนังสือและกีตาร์ตัวโปรด

จอห์นนี่ เดปป์ กับจู๊ด ลอว์ แทบไม่มีอะไรที่เข้ากันได้เลย

ยกเว้นเพียงเรื่องเดียว

\---

"อ๊ะ อะ จอห์นนี่"

เสียงครึมครางแผ่วเบา ห้องเล็กแคบ แสงไฟสลัวสีส้ม ริมฝีปากฉ่ำเผยอ ลมหายใจอุ่นร้อน เปลือกตาปิดสนิท คิ้วสีน้ำตาลเข้มขมวด แผ่นหลังแอ่นโค้ง ท่อนขาเกาะเกี่ยว ปลายนิ้วเท้าจิกเกร็ง เส้นผมหยักศกเสียดผืนผ้าปูที่นอนยุ่งเหยิง สองมือดึงทึ้งทุกสิ่งทุกอย่างที่เอื้อมถึง เกร็งแน่น สั่นไหว

เม็ดเหงื่อสาดกระจายเมื่อจอห์นนี่สะบัดปอยผมดำเข้มที่ตกห้อยรุ่ยร่ายจากการก้มหน้าเป็นเวลานาน สะโพกยังคงขยับถี่ไม่ผ่อนจังหวะ ปลายลิ้นฉ่ำชื้นของร่างที่รองรับอยู่ข้างใต้แลบเลียริมฝีปาก ก่อนที่จะเปลี่ยนเป็นแนวฟันขบกัด จอห์นนี่เลื่อนตัวมาด้านหน้าอีกนิด ปรับเปลี่ยนการกัดขบเป็นจูบแสนหวาน ปลายลิ้นทั้งสองสอดประสานด้วยท่วงทำนองเดียวกันอย่างคนคุ้นเคย เช่นเดียวกับจุดเชื่อมต่อด้านล่าง

ท่วงทำนองของเพลงรักที่พวกเขาร่วมกันบรรเลงมาแล้ว นับครั้งไม่ถ้วน

ลมหายใจหอบถี่ เสียงครวญเร่งเร้า อาการกระตุกตอดรัด จอห์นนี่รู้ว่าโอกาสของเขามาถึงแล้ว โอกาส เพียงครั้งเดียว สำหรับค่ำคืนนี้

"I love you, Jude. I really love you."

ดวงตาสีฟ้าครามทรงเสน่ห์เปิดลืม โอกาส เพียงครั้งเดียวที่จอห์นนี่จะได้รับ

"I love you too, Johnny"

\---

จอห์นนี่ เดปป์ กับจู๊ด ลอว์ แทบไม่มีอะไรที่เข้ากันได้เลย

จู๊ด ลอว์ ไม่คิดว่าถ้อยคำที่เปล่งออกมายามลุ่มหลงลืมตัวอยู่ภายใต้ตัณหาเป็นเรื่องที่ควรเก็บมาเป็นอารมณ์ จอห์นนี่ เดปป์ ไม่เคยเอ่ยคำใดถ้าหัวใจเขาไม่รู้สึก - จู๊ด ลอว์ เปิดโอกาสให้ทั้งหญิงและชายที่ถูกใจเข้ามาและผ่านไป จอห์นนี่ เดปป์กางกำแพงกั้นทุกความสัมพันธ์ลึกซึ้งจนกว่าเขาจะเชื่อใจ - จู๊ด ลอว์ เรียกความสัมพันธ์นั้นว่าเซ็กส์ ส่วนจอห์นนี่ เดปป์ เรียกมันว่าการร่วมรัก

ประตูเปิดออกและปิดลงโดยไร้ถ้อยคำ พวกเขาไม่เคยทักทายและไม่เคยร่ำลา จอห์นนี่เอนร่างอยู่เพียงลำพังบนเตียงในโรงแรมราคาถูกที่พวกเขาใช้เป็นสถานที่นัดพบ สูบบุหรี่ ย้อนระลึกความทรงจำที่เพิ่งผ่านไปให้ชัดเจนฝังแน่น อิ่มเอมกับคำรักพลาดพลั้งที่จู๊ด ลอว์ เผลอเอ่ยออกมายามตัณหาครอบงำ - จอห์นนี่รู้ตัวว่า เขาจะระลึกถึงมัน บ่อยเท่าที่เขารู้สึกถึงลมหายใจยามไร้บทบาทอื่นให้แสดง จนกว่า - จนกว่าจะถึงนัดหมายครั้งต่อไป


End file.
